John Triton (The Marine)
John Triton is a former United States Marine who was honorably discharged and returned home to live a domestic life with his wife, Kate Triton, and the main protagonist in the 2006 film, The Marine. He is portrayed by WWE wrestler and actor John Cena. During the film Triton is first seen in Iraq at the beginning of the film. He is closing in on an al-Qaeda hideout, where a group of terrorists are preparing to behead several hostages. As he informs his superiors what's happening, he is demanded not to engage while waiting for reinforcement. Disregarding direct orders, Triton attacks and kills the extremists and rescues the hostages. The next morning at the Marine Corps Special Operations Command in Stuttgart, Germany, he is informed by his colonel that he is being honorably discharged. Home from Iraq, Triton reunited with his wife Kate. Although he finds it hard to settle back in to normal life. He gets a job as a security guard in an office building, but is fired from his job on his first day for using excessive force on an employee's ex-boyfriend and his bodyguards. That night, Kate convinces him that they should take a road trip to relax and help him adjust to his normal life. She suggests they go to the beach, but John, still getting over fighting in Iraq, says that he's seen enough sand. They decide to go to the mountains of South Carolina. While traveling to the mountains, they stop at a gas station and a car full of diamond thieves pulls up led by professional criminal, Rome. When two policemen arrive to buy gas, Rome's henchman, Morgan, shoots and kills one of the officers, causing Rome to shoot the other officer while his girlfriend, Angela kills the gas station attendant. The diamond thieves end up stealing Triton's car as Kate (who was waiting in the car while Triton goes inside) is kidnapped and held hostage. Triton (who was knocked out with a fire extinguisher by one of Rome's thugs, Bennett), regains consciousness in the store and sees Kate being abducted. He is able to escape after being blown to the back of the store by an explosion which Rome caused. He runs out to the cop car pulling the second injured cop out and gets in the police car to chase the criminals. He radios in about the explosion and the abduction of his wife and says he's chasing the criminals in the squad car. He closes in on them, and they shoot at him breaking the windshield, he grabs a kevlar vest to keep from getting hit. Throughout the car-chase the squad car gets totaled, and as he tries to pull up along side the criminals they ram him and the squad car goes flying off the side of the road, where Triton falls out of the patrol car and into a lake below a cliff as the police car explodes. After the criminals ditch Triton's car and walk through the swamp to avoid the police still holding Kate as their hostage, Triton climbs out of the water and up to the car where an investigator named Detective Van Buren has found the stolen car. He wants to assure Triton that they will do everything they can to get his wife back, but Triton convinces the Van Buren allow him to track the criminals. While tracking the criminals down, he is kidnapped and tied to a chair by two fugitives who believe he is a police officer looking for them. As they torture and interrogate him, Triton tries to convince them that he isn't a cop, but then he lies and says he is and says he has a GPS tracker. As the fugitives attempt to search him. Triton is able to free himself and brutally attack them and then he escapes to continue finding the criminals. He tracks them through the forest and marshlands and finally finds that they have taken refuge inside a shack on the riverbank. Outside the lodge, He first kills Morgan after briefly fighting him by stabbing him in the abdomen with a knife he found earlier (which belonged to one of Rome's thugs, Vescera, who Rome killed earlier). Then he fights and kills Bennett and drags the bodies under the lodge, where he again meets Detective Van Buren. As Kate tries to escape the lodge being pursued by Angela, Triton breaks into the shack and finds himself face-to-face with Rome holding him at gunpoint. Van Buren then enters the room holding Rome at gunpoint and tells him to put his gun down. Although he then points his gun at Triton, revealing himself to be Rome's partner. As Van Buren demands the diamonds that Rome robbed, Rome tells him that he can have a share of the diamonds if he kills Triton. As Van Buren prepares to shoot Triton, Triton uses him as a human shield when Rome opens fire at Triton, killing him. Rome makes his escape and meets up with Angela and Kate before firing at a gasoline tank and blowing up the lodge. Triton manages to escape the lodge as it explodes and Rome and Angela escape in Van Buren's car with Kate in the trunk. As Triton comes up from the water after the explosion he is spotted by a marine patrol officer, who suspects him as the prime suspect and angrily demands Triton to get out of the water. When they get on the land, the officer holds Triton at gunpoint and forces him on his knees with his hands behind his head. As he attempts to arrest him, Triton tries to tell the officer he's innocent and that his wife has been kidnapped, but the officer refuses to listen and tells him to shut up. As the officer is about to handcuff Triton, Triton grabs him, leaps behind him and handcuffs him instead. Then he takes his firearm and vessel. As Triton races to the marina that is Rome's destination, he finds him and Angela in a semi truck (which they stole after abandoning Van Buren's car due to a police tracking device) with Kate handcuffed to a pole inside. He then jumps out of the boat and runs behind the semi. He jumps onto the back of the truck and while it's still going at a high speed, he opens the door, grabs Angela, pulling her out and throwing her through the windshield of an oncoming bus, killing her instantly and spilling all the diamonds. Rome scrapes Triton off the truck by driving into the side of a building, careening through a warehouse. Then he jumps out with Kate still handcuffed inside after seeing that the truck is headed for the water. As the semi truck crashes through the burning warehouse and lands in the water, very slowly sinking, Kate screams for her husband as she can't escape. Triton runs toward the truck, but is attacked by Rome. The two then engage in brutal hand-to-hand fight. Triton manages to gain the upper hand as he punches Rome repeatedly. Then he eventually defeats him by kicking him into a burning heap of wood and part of the burning building lands on him. Triton dives into the water to get Kate right as the warehouse explodes. The truck is underwater. He opens the truck door, Kate is no longer moving, he cannot break the handcuffs, but he rips out the bar she is handcuffed to. He pulls her to the surface and lays her down in front of the burning barn to resuscitate her. She eventually coughs up the water and they hug. As they are happy to see each other, Rome, who is still alive but badly-burned, tries to strangle Triton with chains. Triton then headbutts him from behind, wraps the chain around Rome's neck and flips him forward, giving the chain a yank and breaking Rome's neck, killing him instantly. As police sirens approach, they kiss and Triton tells Kate they should've gone to the beach after all. Category:Military Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes